Imo
by StIp4Evahre
Summary: ¿Saben lo que es un amor casi imposible? Eso mismo pensaban todos de su creciente relación. Pero, para algo están los imposibles, para romperlos.


L a prestigiosa Universidad Park era reconocida por la pequeña rutina que tenían a fines de año, específicamente en Octubre y Diciembre, esta rutina consiste en llevar a sus mejores alumnos a dar charlas para resolver las dudas de los jóvenes de secundaria, en especial a los que cursan su ultimo año. En esta ocasión la charla seria dirigida por tres estudiantes más destacados en los campos de la ingeniería, Stanley Marsh, Phillip Pirrup y Kevin Stoley.

Pero ellos no sabían lo que le esperaba en el 6to año de la secundaria de South Park.

\- ¿Con la ingeniería podría hacer un robot?

\- Bueno, con la ingeniería electrónica robótica y mecatrónica, puedes crear un robot que posea las cualidades que tú desees, como por ejemplo… - El asiático se vio interrumpido por una frase y seña que podría considerar de MUY mal gusto

\- ¡Es hora de llamar al nazi-zord! –

\- ¡Eric! – La profesora de turno intento corregir al chico, había estado interrumpiendo las explicaciones de los tres mayores desde que empezaron a responder las dudas que tenían los de enseñanza media.

\- Tranquila, profesora, sus alumnos son muy… peculiares - Marsh soltó un suspiro apoyando las manos en el escritorio de la titular de la clase, ese niño los estaban poniendo de nervios, Pip estaba moviendo sus pies y Kevin pestañaba más veces de lo normal, síntomas de nerviosismo de ellos

\- Y no de la manera genial como Emma Bloom o Bronwyn Buntley, supongo – Una única risa acompaño el comentario, Marsh levanto la mirada rápidamente buscar al muchacho que soltó tal frase, reconocía bien esos nombres, pertenecían a los personajes de la novela _Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children_.

Los ojos del azabache no pudieron abrirse más de la impresión que había tenido al ver al chico del tercer asiento, en la segunda fila. Los rizos del pelirrojo se escapaban de manera rebelde de su sombrero verde, usaba una chamarra naranja, la cual estaba algo abierta, dejando ver un pequeño colgante con el dije de la estrella de David, pero sin duda, el brillante color verde aqua de sus ojos fue lo que lo dejo mas impactado, casi como un ultimátum. El chico en cuestión dirigió la mirada al mayor encontrándose con los penetrantes ojos azules del azabache clavados en cada movimiento que él hacía.

\- Ehm… Aprovechando la actual atención, tengo una pregunta para el especializado en ingeniería ambiental – El estudiante se levanto e su asiento y levanto uno de sus tantos papeles que tenía en el escritorio junto a un lápiz para tomar apuntes, la mayoría del tiempo los hacía y los regaba por su habitación, era una verdadera papelera – Bien, mi pregunta es; ¿Se puede realizar su trabajo en el campo, es decir, en un contacto constante con la naturaleza?

\- Oh, que estupenda pregunta – Pirrup sonrió emocionado al oír tal oración, era el primero que preguntaba algo coherente – Bueno… joven

\- Broflovski – Dijo el pelirrojo, su mirada estaba fija en el rubio mayor, esto hacia que ignorara por completo la mirada penetrante del azabache, el cual ya había logrado grabar su apellido sin error alguno.

\- Joven Broflovski, el estudio de campo depende mucho de la rama donde desees especializarte, puedes trabajar en una oficina llenando fichas ambientales o en contacto con la naturaleza, realizando estudios sobre el impacto ambiental. ¿Alguna pregunta más al respecto? – Los tres ingenieros miraron con atención al chico apuntando las cosas que había dicho el británico en su cuaderno

\- No, muchas gracias por responder. – El tomo asiento tomando en el aire una de las bolas de papel que amenazaban con ir a parar a su cabeza, enviada obviamente por el antisemita – Ya quisieras, culon

\- Yi quisiiris, cilin – dijo el castaño en forma de burla, cosa que provoco al judío a tirarle la bola de papel directamente en medio de los ojos

\- Imbécil – Susurro volviendo al mirada a los mayores, especialmente a Marsh, ya que el también lo estaba mirando. El pelirrojo le sonrió de lado arqueando una ceja haciendo que el mayor parpadeara incrédulo y sonriera algo apenado al haber sido correspondido en la mirada.

\- Es una lástima, la clase está acabando y los alumnos deben ir a la pausa recreativa – La docente se levanto suavemente y señalo con la palma de su mano a los tres ingenieros – Pueden hablar con los expertos en el receso, especialmente con Marsh, el está calificado para hablar sobre la mayoría de las carreras, lo básico, pero lo necesario

\- Efectivamente – Marsh cruzo mirada con sus compañeros al notar como los alumnos salían disparados del salón, posiblemente sea debido a el menú de carnes que ofician en el comedor. El británico suspiro negando y salió junto a Stoley hacia la sala de profesores para informar que se retirarían El único que se quedo fue Stan, pero no por un inconveniente o despiste, sino por el pelirrojo que se había puesto frente a él - ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, pequeño?

\- En primera, y con todo respeto, le pediría que por favor evitara ese apodo, solo soy menor por 4 años - Dijo, soltando una pequeña risa al final de su oración, si los cálculos no le fallaban, el azabache debía llevar al menos 4 años de carrera, la ingeniería duraba 5 años según sus pocos conocimientos con respecto a las duraciones de las carreras – En segunda… tengo una duda… ¿Cree que si estudio Licenciado en Sociología pueda influir correctamente en… uhm… un proyecto en el que estoy pensando?

\- ¿Qué tipo de proyecto? – Stan ladeo la cabeza sonriendo, el lenguaje que el menor usaba le parecía muy avanzado y a la vez le sorprendía que no utilizara las palabras que los jóvenes de hoy en día – Opino que cualquier carrera puede ayudarte en cualquier proyecto…

\- Es… algo personal… un libro, aun lo estoy perfeccionando y escribiendo frases sueltas que podría utilizar en el… - Miro al suelo moviendo sus pies, empezó a hacer muecas con los labios al esperar la respuesta – Aun es un boceto, como te mencione, aun debo tomarme el tiempo de hacerlo.

\- Bueno, aparte de Sociología podrías también podrías moverte al rango de la Filosofía, geografía y una licenciatura en Letras – Cerro sus ojos pensando, lo que no resulto como debía a que escucho la voz de su amigo llamándolo – Si quieres podemos seguir en contacto… ten – Metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo marrón y saco una pequeña tarjeta, la cual tenía un número de teléfono incluido – Nos vemos, Broflovski.

-¡Oh! Está bien… - Tomo la pequeña tarjeta y levanto los hombros extendiendo su brazo – Kyle Broflovski, un gusto Señor Marsh.

\- Stanley Marsh, para ti Stan, señor suena muy formal... no soy tan viejo – soltó una risa estrechando la mano del pelirrojo – Cualquier duda sobre tu proyecto no dudes en hablarme.

\- Lo haré... muchas gracias – ambos compartieron una sonrisa antes de alejarse, uno por sus estudios y el otro por su almuerzo, el cual seguramente seria vegetariano.


End file.
